


later; maybe

by softchoe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softchoe/pseuds/softchoe
Summary: hansol; seungcheol; cuddles.





	later; maybe

* * *

"Seriously? He didn't show up at all this whole day?"

Minghao shook his head. "Nope. I thought he was with you guys."

"He said that he'd go to the dance practice, also we finished recording his part." Wonwoo said.

Seungcheol ran his hand over his hair frustratedly. Where was the younger boy? Deep down, he was hoping Hansol would be grabbing some food downtown. But also, deep down, he knew that it wasn't the case. Hansol would make sure to check in on someone if he wanted to go out. Or at least he would answer his calls. Seungcheol had pressed his number more than five times with all of them going straight to voice message, and that was enough to make him worry.

"And none of you bothered to check his room? Who was with him last night?"

Chan raised his hand. "I did. I went out earlier this morning though, Junhui-hyung asked me out for jogging. He was still asleep at that time."

"Did he say anything to you yesterday?"

"Nothing important. He only said that we should grab some coffee today."

That gained some mumbling comments like 'that's weird', 'what does that mean?', 'he doesn't usually drink coffee, does he?' 'he does, you crackhead' from the small crowd.

"He drinks coffee when he's restless." Seungkwan, who knew Hansol well, chimed in.

"Maybe he slept in?" Jihoon suggested.

"That's right, maybe he still had the adrenaline rush so it was hard for him to sleep." Seokmin said.

However, those excuses didn't satisfy Seungcheol. The condition was just, too strange. If he overslept, he would be late to the studio, but he would still come. It was 5 at the afternoon, yet Hansol still didn't show up.

"Isn't it too late, even for someone who slept in?" Chan stated his hyung's thought. That set a peeving silence between the boys.

"I'll go check on him." Mingyu stood up from his seat, ready to grab his coat. But Seungcheol knew better. He had known, much, better that his dongsaeng, wouldn't want anyone closing into his space. Except himself.

"No, you stay here. We'll need your part in the practice. I will go." Seungcheol said, stopping Mingyu in the way.

"You sure, hyung?" Seungkwan asked.

"Call us if any of you need anything, alright?" Jeonghan requested.

"Yeah. I'll be back as soon as I can."

 

 

\---

 

 

He looked at the blood-red numbers across him. They were blurry as they flashed into his vision, but he could still make them out. Well, at least the two first numbers. Ten.

His roommate, Chan, had left early at the morning. Hansol didn't really witness it, but he heard the rustling and the footsteps, no matter how hard the youngest tried to tone it down. It was one of the things he remembered about him. Chan never dared to wake his roommate up, unless they were chasing the time, or exactly, being chased by the time. Yet, Hansol would still hear him in the room, and it was like an alarm that wakes you up gently. Hansol loved that feeling. It felt like by having Chan waking up before him, he had a good start for a good day.

He wasn't fully awake by the timetime Chan left, but he could recall the younger giving a gentle pat on his head, while whispering 'I'm leaving now hyung, take care, don't be late to the studio'. Now he just remembered that he should get up, and get ready for their practice. He was already running late, it was scheduled at nine.

He lifted a hand to rub his eye. When did the room start spinning? He slowly raised himself from the warm bed, and the air felt colder now that the blanket had fallen off him. He let out a shiver involuntarily. His arms felt wobbly from where they were supporting his weight.

Well, crap. This is bad.

He forced himself up, and the local earthquake became stronger for his trembling legs to hold, almost toppling him over on his way to the bathroom. He quickly, or as quick as he managed to be with black dots that started to show and cover his sight , browsed the toiletries until he found a digital thermometer. He could see his reflection now, and his eyebags looked more visible over his pale cheeks. He slipped in the small gadget into his mouth, resting on the edge of his tongue.

And you could say that, he expected that he would see 37.8 once the thermometer beeped.

 

 

\---

 

 

Much to his favor, the trip to their hotel was shorter than he thought. He repeated the number 604 while he was in the elevator, while he was pressing the number six, while he was walking through halls with dozens doors, not to risk missing Hansol's room, or worse, running into a wrong room.

He dug his hand into his pocket, sliding out the spare room card-key he asked for at the receptionist. He could've just knock on the door until Hansol opened it, but then again, he knew better. He pressed the card over the scanner part of the doorknob, and turned it open with the slightest noise as he could do once it flashed green. He stepped into the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. His gaze skewed over the two beds, finding Hansol on the one beside the bathroom.

He remembered that talk they had in a show called 'One Fine Day'. At that time, they were at Japan, and they were talking about sleeping styles in Seventeen. Seungcheol had said that he always hugged his pillow while sleeping, and he could remember that Hansol always slept with laying his body down in a straight position on the bed. Since then, he noticed more of the way his dongsaeng slept, and his explanation that time was true. Hansol never changed his position a bit. It was how he could tell that there was something off once he saw him on his hotel bed. Hansol was curling up, laying on his right side. The blanket covered most of him, but Seungcheol could still see his tousled black hair and his eyes scrunching with the brows furrowed. It was almost like he was in pain. The sight itself had triggered lot of his protective side, as both a leader and a hyung to the other boy. He walked over to his bed and crouched down, pulling down the blanket just enough for him to fully see his face.

"Hey, Hansol?" he said, not much more than a whisper.

The younger boy grunted, lifting one arm to cover his eyes. But from Seungcheol's assumption, the face he made earlier was from his headache, so he held his smaller wrist and put his arm down. He must've been right, based on the heat coming out of the skin under his hand.

"Hansol-ah, please open your eyes for me." He refused at first, groaning while he was tensing up, but softened once he seemed to realize who it was.

"S-Seungcheol-hyung?"

"Yes, it's me." He said reassuringly, rubbing circles over the sick boy's wrist.

"I fell asleep, sorry.. What time is it now?" Hansol said raspily, trying to get his trembling figure sitting upright. Seungcheol held his shoulder down gently.

"No, it's alright. You're-"

He could just say that he was sick. But, he knew better. He squeezed Hansol's hand softly.

"You deserve some rest. We can practice tomorrow, or the day after."

"'s that so? I promised Soonyoung-hyung that I'll go today."

"We can postpone it. Now, how are you feeling, Hansol-ah?"

He stared at Seungcheol for a bit before answering. The older one could see that his cheeks had gone pink from the fever, yet his other features looked paler.

"Cold. And hot at the same time."

Seungcheol carded his fingers through the younger's hair, feeling the heat seeping out of Hansol's skin into his instead.

"You want to scoot over?"

_"You want me to lay with you?"_

"Yeah."

Hansol moved to the left side with a little help from Seungcheol, leaving space beside him. Seungcheol climbed on the warm bed, fixing the blanket over him and Hansol. He rested his head down and hugged the pillow underneath him, facing Hansol who was laying down awkwardly.

"Is this okay?" The question didn't surprise Seungcheol, because he knew Hansol would ask that, but it irritated him a bit that he would think that it could be not okay.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, we're both older now, and it could be weird that I still act like a kid-"

Seungcheol cut him in. "No matter how older we get, you're still a dongsaeng to me. Indeed, it wouldn't change. Now, come here,"

Seungcheol extended his left arm over the pillow in invitation. Hansol moved closer and rested his head above his hyung's arm, at the same time reaching his fingers out to Seungcheol's right hand, holding it loosely.

"Thanks, hyung."

Maybe he wasn't going back to the studio after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! thanks for reading, sorry it's messy, i wrote it between my classes, and it was kinda in a rush so shdjshd  
> anyways this is dedicated to my sOftest ship; the choi brothers!! it's really hard to find a fanfic of them, though once i do, they're really good! and picturing these two, i can only think about them being soft and cuddly and yeah, this is what came out of it.  
> i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
